


Baby, You've Got Me Tied Down

by beautifulmagick



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bondage, Flogging, Kings Rising Spoilers, Kink Negotiation, M/M, bottom!damen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen and Laurent see a show...and it gives Damen some ideas about what he would like in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You've Got Me Tied Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after reading Kings Rising. There are some allusions to the end of the novel so beware if you haven't finished the book yet!
> 
> Title from "Stockholm Syndrome" by One Direction

Veretian entertainment was always too much for Damen. Even after his years of being married to Laurent, after years of watching processions and parades and private shows-- there was still a part of him that shied away from public sexuality. The court of Vere had changed dramatically since the Regent's reign, but some things stayed the same; pets were still contracted for and they still liked to perform for the court. The spectacle this evening was to celebrate Laurent's rise to the throne. The pets had created an elaborate show to commemorate the two kings rise to power. Damen settled into his throne beside Laurent's with the expectation of scandal and when he looked around the room he was not disappointed.

"You look nervous already." Laurent said with a smug smirk. 

"Not all of can stay cold as ice in the face of Veretian displays." Damen grumbled. 

"You'd think you'd be used to it by now. You've had three years to grow accustomed to it." Laurent was sitting up straight in his throne and looking down his nose at Damen, but there was a teasing spark in his eyes that belied his cool tone. 

"Sweetheart, there is no 'getting used to' these displays. The last time I had to sit through one of these charades I had to close my eyes.” 

“I will never get over the fact that Akielons wrestle unclothed but are embarrassed by nudity everywhere else.”

Damen bit his tongue and did not bother to argue. It was an old, tired argument between them. They spent an equal time in both Vere and Akielos but the cultural differences still remained. One big difference was the way sexuality remained out the the open in the Veretian court. Damen had hoped that once slavery had been ended in Akielos that the pet contracts would have changed in Vere, but they did not. The contracts helped those of poorer station to live a more lavish life and they were unwilling to give it up. 

Damen was pulled from his musings by a troupe of pets walking into the middle of the great hall. The performance was about to begin. There was a flurry of motion. Three pets were left standing, chained to the posts. Damen felt a flicker of unease start in his belly as he looked at the long, bare expanse of their backs. This wasn't a true punishment--it was all an act-- but the feeling grew the longer Damen watched. After a long moment, a tall man with burnished blonde curls and elaborate pet makeup stepped forward. In his hands was a beautiful gold whip with precious stones embedded in the handle. The man moved towards the bound pets and tested the whip in the air near them, making it snap loudly in the quiet hall. 

“Laurent.” Damen breathed anxiously. 

“You know it's a show.” Laurent answered coolly.

Damen risked a glance at his husband and saw that Laurent’s face was a mask of bland politeness. He tried to gauge what the younger man was thinking; but despite his experience with all of Laurent’s moods he found himself unable to figure him out.

The sound of the whip striking flesh dragged Damen’s attention back to the hall. He couldn't stop himself from staring at the way the milky skin of the pet’s back began to color with long red stripes. There was something beautiful about the way the man would arch his back and cry out with each hit, moving his body back into each stinging stripe then forward against the pole. After a moment, the man with the whip moved onto the next bound pet but Damen’s attention stayed on the first. The man was restless, his hips working in circles as he rubbed his body against the blanket-wrapped pole he was chained to.

Realization dawned on Damen, his mind swirling with the knowledge that the pet was enjoying it. The pet was chasing pleasure even after the strikes had stopped. The first pet made a choked sound of need and the man with the whip turned to give him around stinging blow right across his shoulder blades. He shuddered prettily and went still, sagging in his restraints. Damen turned his attention to the second pet and saw the same debacle unfolding. The pet was mewling and gasping against his pole as blows rained down on him.

Desire coursed its way through Damen’s blood before he could question it. He could still feel the fear and pain he’d felt when he'd been restrained in a similar position. He’d been sure of his own death as the hits came over and over until blackness overtook him. But none of that fear was present anymore. Instead, he saw the sinuous way the pets were thrashing in their bindings and the almost loving way the man flicked his wrist. He was hurting them but the enjoyed it. They craved it. Perhaps it washed away some lingering guilt they felt or some wrong they perceived of themselves-- or perhaps it quieted their minds. Damen knew intimately that pain was the easiest way to quiet the mind. Damen threw himself into exercise and sword practice until his body ached with fatigue just to achieve peace. There was something appealing about being hurt purposefully until the peace came; something freeing about letting someone give him that kind of pain just to take care of him. 

“You are thinking so loudly that I can hear it from over here.” Laurent said suddenly.

Damen felt his face flush and he glanced down at his lap to make sure his body wasn't betraying his arousal. Luckily he was dressed in Vertian style and his desire was not obvious.

“It’s nearly over.” Laurent said, his voice a quiet promise.

“It’s not upsetting me, if that's what you're worried about.” 

Laurent turned to look at him fully, Laurent’s cool blue eyes scanning from the top of Damen’s head all the way down to his throne. Damen could see the moment Laurent figured out his feelings and grinned when a faint pink blush spread across his cheeks.

“Even after what I did to you?” Laurent asked quietly.

Damen nodded. There was a need growing inside him. A need to be taken apart and put back together by his husband. It had been weeks since they'd truly had time alone due to their busy schedules and even busier kingdoms. 

“I'm not sure I can do that,” Laurent said honestly.

Damen glanced back at the staging area and saw that the pets were being released. There was a smattering of applause Then the show moved on to tell how Damen and Laurent had worked together to take their countries. Damen tuned it out after a few minutes. He affected the same bland politeness as his husband and waited for it to end.  
***

Damen could not stop thinking about the whip. Days had passed since the show but Laurent had not spoken of it since. Sometimes Damen caught Laurent looking at him with a calculating gleam in his eye but the other king never mentioned it. The desire to be hurt grew though until Damen thought of little else. He knew Laurent would know his limits-- knew he would never hurt him too much. Laurent would take care of him. 

His mind was so busy conjuring pictures of himself bound, of Laurent standing over him, that he didn't realize how dark his room was until he was in the middle of it. The fire was banked low and only one oil lamp was lit. 

“Strip.” Laurent said from his chair by the fire.

Damen’s hands loosened his clothes before his mind even had a chance to catch up. Once bare he stood in the dim room and waited. 

“I see you still listen well.” Laurent remarked lightly. He pushed himself up from his chair and approached him slowly. 

“What are you doing?” Damen asked warily. 

“No. I don't want you to speak for any reason other than to ask me to stop."

Damen felt arousal flare hot in his belly. He looked at his husband for a long moment, taking in his perfect posture and expectant expression, then nodded. Laurent smirked for a second then reached out of run one pale hand down down Damen’s bicep until he reached the gold cuff.

"Kneel beside the bed."

Without hesitation, Damen strode across the room and dropped to his knees. Laurent followed him leisurely then grabbed his cuff again. He attached it to the thin chain hanging from their bed post. Damen wasn't sure when Laurent had installed that but he didn't bother worrying about it. He felt hot all over-- sweat had beaded on his hairline and he felt flushed all the way to his toes.

The whip seemed to appear in Laurent’s hand. It was the same one the man had wielded in the performance. The craving started in him again and he wanted to beg Laurent to start. He bit his lip harshly to stop the plea from escaping.

“Are you ready?” Laurent asked softly.

He waited for Damen to nod then raised the whip. The first blow was so light that Damen barely felt it. He could sense Laurent’s hesitation and he risked looking up at him.

“Please.” Damen breathed.

The next strike landed hotly, a streak of fire across his shoulder blades. Damen flexed his muscles and leaned heavily against the bed as the whip whistled through the air. Each hit brought Damen’s blood rushing to the surface, his back becoming flushed with every repeated blow. The pain grew but it also blurred together with his desire until it felt cushioned. There was a sense of detachment that caused him to feel as if he were floating. The hits were strong but not biting, his skin weathered it and did not break. 

Time ceased to exist but after what felt like hours, Laurent set the whip aside. Suddenly cool, scented hands were rubbing at the marks, massaging a healing salve into each stripe. Damen sagged gratefully against the bed. He was aware of Laurent’s sure fingers, the warm bedding under his head and the persistent throb of his cock.

“Need…” Damen slurred in his native tongue. 

“I know what you need. Get up and lie on your stomach.”

Laurent steadied him as he rose then gently pushed him to sprawl out on the bed face first. The silk-covered pillows were cool under his flushed cheeks and he nuzzled into them. The bed dipped suddenly and Damen tried to arch back. He needed Laurent to touch him. 

Laurent urged him to spread his thighs then settled between them. Damen could feel how close he already was-- he knew a single touch to his cock would set him off-- and he wanted to warn Laurent but his mouth wasn't working.

“I...I…”

“I know Damen. I told you to be quiet.” Laurent murmured quietly.

Of course he knew. Laurent knew Damen’s body better than Damen himself did. There was no trace of his earlier hesitance as he spread Damen open and carefully pressed one slick finger inside of him. Damen let himself relax finally, all his thoughts evaporating until all that was left was sensation. Laurent’s fingers were deft and sure, leaving Damen breathless and desperate to be filled and just as he was becoming overwhelmed, Laurent pulled back to slick oil over his cock. 

Laurent slid inside smoothly, one long stroke that stole Damen’s breath. He paused for a moment and held Damen close while he adjusted-- then he pulled back until only the head was sheathed. His next thrust was brutal, slamming into Damen hard enough to rattle his teeth. Damen’s hands fisted into the silk sheets and he tried to cant his hips up but Laurent was holding him down against the bed. Damen had no leverage and he cried out brokenly, accepting Laurent’s hold. It was a race to the finish. Damen’s leaking cock was rubbing insistently against the bed with each thrust and he knew they were not going to last. They both needed it too badly.

“Please Laurent, so close.” Damen gasped as Laurent hit that spot inside him that made him see stars.

Laurent’s hands flattened on Damen’s lower back and pressed him down harder. The friction against his cock was maddening. He only needed the tiniest push to send him over the edge. 

“Your back looks beautiful. It's covered in marks and colored bright red. It’s says you belong to me.” Laurent whispered hotly in his ear.

Damen’s orgasm exploded from him, a wave of heat so intense that his vision whited out. He was dimly aware of Laurent’s erratic thrusts and the pulse of warmth inside of him but nothing else penetrated the ringing in his ears. He wasn't sure how much time passed before he became aware of himself again but it had been long enough for Laurent to towel him off and bring him a glass of water.

“Are you alright?” Laurent asked, his blue eyes wide and worried.

Damen nodded and took a long drink from the glass. He reached out for Laurent and hummed contentedly when the blond settled against his chest. He felt looser and more at peace than he had in a long time. The worries of the kingdom, the ghosts of his past and the fear of the future had all be wiped away. He finally felt like he was simply Damen.

“Thank you.” He said hoarsely.

Laurent gazed at him drowsily then buried his face in the crook of his neck. Damen could imagine the thousands of sarcastic retorts that were swirling through Laurent’s mind.

“You're welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr, I'm beautifulmagick over there too!


End file.
